


Zippity-zappity-zoo

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Electricity, F/F, Kinky, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Regina and Emma talk about and try electric play





	Zippity-zappity-zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Please kink responsibly. Electricity is still dangerous, even in this form. Do your research, talk to people with experience, and know what you're doing before you begin.

“Regina, why do you have this?” Emma came out of their bathroom where she had been rummaging under the sink for some obscure item, a small box half opened in her hands, and an expression on her face that was somewhere between interest and confusion.

Regina turned from where she was seated to see what she was indicating and frowned slightly as she tried to place the box and its contents.

“That? That’s a high frequency machine. For facials.” She added, in response to the deepening look of confusion Emma gave her. “You use it to zap your face with electricity to help clear up skin issues, get rid of wrinkles, that sort of thing. It was very trendy a couple of years ago so I bought one to try. I never saw any real difference using it so I stopped.”

It took a moment, but then Emma’s face cleared, though Regina thought she detected a slight air of disappointment.

Emma turned to go put the box back and, presumably, to continue trying to find whatever she had originally been looking for, but some inner tugging prompted Regina.

“What did you think it was?”

Ah yes. Regina knew she was onto something here because Emma stood stock still for a moment and even with her back turned, Regina could tell she was blushing.

“Um, well, I thought it was a,” she mumbled something Regina couldn’t hear as she walked into the bathroom.

“Emma.” Regina called after her, letting just a touch of impatience in her voice.

Emma obviously steeled herself as she turned around. She didn’t wait for Regina to ask, since she knew it was coming. “I thought it was a violet wand kit.”

She waits, not looking at Regina, trying very hard to be nonchalant, but failing.

Regina pursed her lips momentarily before responding. “Yes, it is nearly identical, though I think it probably wouldn’t work that well if used that way regularly.”

Her response caused Emma to gape at her, open-mouthed.

“You know what a violet wand is?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes, dear, I have been in this world long enough to have picked up a few of the basics. We have had the ‘yes, I’m kinky, and no, that’s not a new thing’ discussion before, as you may recall.”

“I don’t think a violet wand really falls under the basics.”

“And yet you recognized the kit for what it resembles easily enough,” Regina countered.

“Oh, yes. That.” Emma could be particularly eloquent sometimes.

“Is it something that interests you?” Regina asks, careful to keep her tone neutral, her body language open, inviting Emma to share.

Emma came back out of the bathroom, the tension in her body relaxing as she drew nearer to where Regina sat at the vanity.

Regina put out a hand and drew the box away from Emma, setting it on the small table, and then taking hold of one of Emma’s hands.

“It’s something I’ve done before,” Emma said cautiously, watching Regina’s face for a reaction as she spoke. “I haven’t done it in a really long time.”

Regina couldn’t help the eyebrow that rose, just a smidge, but she tightened her hold on Emma’s hand when she felt Emma tense as if to step back.

“I’ve never done it myself,” Regina told her, “but I have read about it, and I wouldn’t mind trying it at some point. Did you enjoy it when you did it?”

They were close enough for Regina to see the answer written in the slight dilation of the pupils and altered breathing, though Emma tried to mask the reactions.

“Um, yeah, it was alright.” Emma was zero for two on nonchalance today, but Regina let it go for the moment.

“Would you like to do it again?”

“With you?”

“No, with your other wife,” Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, my lovely idiot, with me.”

Emma considered it. Regina could tell by the way she looked over at the bed, her eyes lingering on the handcuffs they’d forgotten to put away, and then back at Regina, studying her face.

She nodded.

“Good,” Regina smiled encouragingly. “We can discuss this more tonight then? Since you’re already running late and I have a meeting in half an hour.”

Emma readily agreed, her eyes widening as she looked over at the clock in response to Regina’s comment about the time.

A hasty kiss, some mad scrambling for boots, another hasty kiss, and Emma was thundering down the stairs and out the door, yelling a goodbye to Henry who was still eating his breakfast in the kitchen.

The day certainly gave Regina time to think, and plot, er, plan her next move.

Her morning meetings were dull as dirt, but she powered through them with what she considered to be great restraint, limiting her snarky comments to an as needed basis. Whether or not anyone else agreed they were needed, she certainly didn’t care.

Her afternoon though…her afternoon was dedicated to paperwork, most of which did not fully occupy her attention, which gave her time to bring up several sites on the computer, and by the end of the day, those were occupying her attention far more than the forms to be filed in triplicate ever could.

She was in a fairly good mood when she entered the house, reading texts from Henry as she climbed the stairs to their bedroom, knowing Emma was already home.

She found Emma, still wrapped in a towel after her shower, laying across their bed.

“There should be leash laws for cats.” Emma greeted her. “Can that be a thing? Do you have the power to do that, and if not, who do I petition?”

Regina smiled as she began taking out her earrings. “I doubt that anyone truly has that kind of power over cats, though the mayor’s office will certainly take your request under advisement, Sheriff.”

She wasn’t looking, but she could feel Emma rolling her eyes. “Henry texted me, asking if he could stay at your parents’ tonight. I said I’d check with you before answering, but I was thinking it would be an excellent chance for us to talk more.”

Emma turned her head on the bed, following Regina’s movements as she undressed, getting ready for her own shower, possibly only half listening, given that she tended to get distracted from rational thought during this portion of most nights. “It’s alright by me. Did they talk him into joining their puzzle movement?”

“That’s what it sounded like, though you know now that they’ve ensnared him, it’s only a matter of time before your mother starts trying to get us over for a family puzzle night.” Regina typed and sent a response to Henry as she talked, setting the phone down on her nightstand.

“Ugh.” Emma flopped her head back on the bed. “Remind me to be sick that night.”

“Yes, dear.” She eyed Emma. “Come wash my back for me? Or are you too dry?”

“Oh baby, you know I’ll get wet again for you any time.” Terrible flirting aside, Emma did get up and eagerly follow Regina into the bathroom.

It was in the shower, when Emma was in fact washing Regina’s back that Regina brought it up again.

“So I did some reading on electric play today.”

The hand sliding a loofah over her skin paused.

Regina continued, “I’d like to try a little bit tonight, if you’re comfortable with that.”

The loofah continued its path up and down her back and in the little swirls Emma liked to do when she was using the soap bubbles to draw on Regina’s back, though officially Regina wasn’t supposed to know that.

“Emma?”

“Yeah. Yes. Okay.” Emma went from uncertainty to decisiveness in a few words.

Now Regina turned, letting the spray rinse off her back while she faced Emma, trying to determine what was on her mind. Once, she might have dwelt about it overlong. Now, she had learned to just ask.

“Why the hesitation? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Emma said just a little too fast. She heard it in her own voice and grimaced. “Okay, nothing’s bad wrong. Just...you never mentioned this before this morning, and, and I don’t want you doing this just because it’s something I’m into if it’s not something you want to do.” She finished in a rush.

Regina tilted her head to the side. “It’s not something I would have thought of on my own, but that doesn’t mean it’s not something I’m interested in. And I enjoy doing things just because they make you happy sometimes.”

She finished rinsing and turned off the water, reaching for towels, handing one to Emma first before wrapping hers around herself. The silence gave Emma time to digest her words.

“I don’t-I just don’t want you doing this if it’s only because of me, that’s all.” Emma explained as best she could while they dried off. “I want you to enjoy it too, and not do something you don’t want or pretend for my sake.”

Regina smiled at her, “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do anymore, except possibly family puzzle night or whatever other inane activity your mother comes up with,” there was no real bite to the words and they made Emma smile at her, “and I think we’ve had enough pretending to last a lifetime.”

She made sure they had eye contact. “If I don’t like it, then I’ll tell you, and we can discuss from there, but for now, having read all about it today, I am intrigued, and would like to try it, for my sake, if not yours.”

She could see that Emma was finally ready to believe her, letting go of something, probably something from her past, that had been holding her back on this topic. She wouldn’t push that though. Emma would tell her when she was ready or not at all.

“Okay,” Emma nodded, reassured.

“The high frequency kit is still out.” Regina nodded towards the bathroom door and their bedroom beyond. “We could do a little taster now, if you’d like. Something short, just for me to try it, and then we can have dinner.”

Emma agreed to the idea, and once they were dry, had found an extension cord, “because seriously, there are almost no electric sockets in this bedroom, Regina, you couldn’t have cursed a few more into existence”, and Emma was laid out naked on the bed, items from the kit on the bedside table.

The kit Regina owned had seven electrodes, all with differently shaped heads. She and Emma had narrowed it down to two to try right now, one with a head shaped similarly to the top of a mushroom, another that was shaped like a wide tooth comb would be, if it were made of glass. 

They both had experience with the sensation, Regina from her time experimenting with the device as a facial tool, and Emma from whenever she had done electric play before. Regina was still leaving that for later discussion.

But the prior experience did save time. This was just a tester scene for  _ them _ to see if it was something  _ they _ enjoyed doing together.

Regina began with the comb like attachment, knowing that it would create a more diffuse sensation, spreading out the feeling along a wider area of skin.

She held the electrode near Emma’s skin, not touching, but just close enough for the device to spark and crackle as the electricity zapped and danced across the tiny gap.

Emma, for her part, hummed. The little bits of pain, the feel of the trapped lightning zipping into her skin, literally electrifying it, stabbing and tingling felt good to her, and she luxuriated in it.

She had meant to keep her eyes open, watching Regina for her reaction, but she couldn’t help it. She sank into the feeling as Regina ran the device up and down one arm, then the other, then drew it along the side of her abdomen, making her twitch just a little from the ticklish sensation. 

Regina was fascinated. They had played a great deal, and she knew any number of ways to draw various reactions from Emma, but this, this was new. This was powerful. And it was hers to control.

She grinned as she changed out the electrodes, attaching the one with the mushroom shaped head instead.

It was clear from the way Emma gasped at the first contact that she wasn’t expecting the change and that the electricity from this electrode zapped with a bit more intensity. It was more concentrated than the other one had been, just a little more painful.

Regina spent a delightful minute tracing the electrode over Emma’s stomach and arms, finishing with a few well placed zaps to her nipples, a maneuver which nearly had Emma arching off the bed in response.

If the look on Regina’s face when she stopped their tasting session wasn’t precisely predatory, well...it was certainly near enough.

She put the electrodes and the rest of the high frequency kit to the side, then spent a happy few minutes rubbing lotion over Emma’s arms and stomach and breasts, soothing the areas just electrified.

Emma had gone a little fuzzy at the end of their taster, but came down to earth gently with Regina’s ministrations helping to ground her.

When she was sitting up, steady, and they had both pulled on pajamas, at least to provide a shred of decency while they went downstairs to get dinner (Regina had never forgotten that one incident, and the subsequent revocation of Snow’s key privileges), Regina pulled Emma to her and kissed her.

“I have some bad news for you, dear.” She purred into Emma’s ear, evoking a quizzical expression.

“We’re going to need a proper violet wand kit, because I want to do that again.” She said in response.

Emma swallowed a suddenly dry mouth. “Why is that bad news?”

“Because the best ones are expensive and you know I never settle for anything less than the best.” Regina kissed her again.

“Now, we need to eat, because if anything, that little taste has left me hungry for other things, and if we don’t eat dinner first, you might not last.”


End file.
